Holiday Magic
by BlendedMinds
Summary: The boys need some time away from Boston and the events of the past year. Some time alone to stoke the fire. Just a One shot holiday offering. R&R/Twincest!


Holiday Magic

* * *

><p>After a long car ride Cody was happy to finally pull up to the small Inn nestled in the mountains just outside of Boston. Shelly was right, Silver Lane Inn was well worth the amount of money he'd paid. The place looked like something out of a hallmark card. He had to admit, as much as he disliked the idea of traveling during the holidays, this was well worth the trip. It was definitely a beautiful location.<p>

Glancing over at Zack stretched out on the passenger seat and drooling, he imagined how nice it would be to spend Christmas Eve in his arms, tucked in nice and tight by a roaring fire as they watched the lights on the tree twinkling on and off.

The last year had been a bit rough for them. They almost lost their mother after a rough case of pneumonia, Zack didn't get the internship he'd applied for, and the firm Cody was working at was downsizing. Fortunately he was one of the employees they decided to keep on staff. Still it didn't make things any easier when his twin who had graduated in the summer and had yet to find employment. Cody just hoped that the trip would do him some good and all that stress would be left back in the city.

"Hey sleepy head," Cody leaned over and placed a kiss on Zack's cheek. "Time to wake up."

"Mmmm…?"

"We're here," Cody smiled when Zack simply pulled his coat farther over himself and mumbled something about sleeping in a little bit longer. "Baby, you can sleep all you want when we get inside. As for now wakee, wakee," Cody delicately rubbed his nose against Zack's and listened to his brother snicker.

"Codes the only way you're going to get me out into that snow is if you carry me."

"Don't think I won't, I've been dying to get you into that nice big king size bed," Cody whispered seductively as he gently caressed Zack's chest.

"Is that right," Zack replied under his breath. "And what were you planning on doing with me once you get me there?"

"I guess you'll just have to find that out," Cody whispered as he trailed his fingers down Zack's torso and over the newly formed bulge in his jeans.

Zack's breath hitched and he gently took Cody's hand in his own. "Don't start what you can't finish." In the next moment Zack pressed their lips together and passionately kissed him.

When they finished Zack smiled at the glazed over expression on Cody's face. "Whose going to be carrying who?" He asked.

"Huh?"

Zack laughed. "Come on baby, we better get inside before this car turns into a furnace."

"But Zack I just turned off the ignition, the heater is off."

Zack whispered something in his ear which made Cody blush uncontrollably. "Oh!"

"Codester if you don't stop looking at me like that, we'll never make it inside."

"Would that be so bad?" Cody seriously asked.

"Come on let's get this over with," and with that said a few minutes later the guys were standing in front of the check in desk.

Behind it stood an older couple with welcoming smiles and nametags that read Carol and Chris. "You must be Mr. Martin. Please come in out of the cold." The woman stated while her husband opened the log book. "We had almost given up on you. With the weather being so bad we didn't think you would make it."

"I have to admit at times I was a bit fearful myself."

"Do you know if it's going to get any worse?" Zack asked coming up beside his twin with the last bag in hand.

"Well I have a feeling the snow will be eleven feet deep by morning," Chris supplied.

"You don't know that," Carol told her husband. "You old fool, stick to the bags and leave the forecasting to the professionals."

Cody chuckled exchanging a smile with his brother. When they'd finished checking in they grabbed their bags and headed up toward their room only to be stopped a minute later by Carol who offered them each a mug of hot chocolate. They thanked her and with a mug in their hands headed up the stairs. Neither one of them felt much like unpacking. The drive itself had taken most of the excitement out of the visit.

* * *

><p>Cody fell flat onto the bed stomach first, and dug his hands deep under the warmth of the pillow, as he laid his head down to rest a bit. "I'm exhausted." Zack picked up one leg at a time and pulled Cody's boots off before laying down beside him. Leaning up on one elbow and placing his head in his hand, he smiled as he used the other one to caress his brothers back.<p>

"My poor baby," Zack whispered placing a kiss on his shoulder.

"I just want to crawl under the covers and hibernate."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled turning him over so that he was cradled underneath him. "But you know you'd be much more comfortable if you took off some of these heavy clothes." He added while fiddling with the strings on Cody's snow jacket.

"Will you help me?" Cody looked up at him though half lowered eyes. A look that made Zack's heart melt. "The weather being what it is, I'm half frozen. I can barely move." Suddenly forgetting all about how tired he was.

"Then I'll just have to take care of that, won't I?"

Cody placed his hands above his head and got a little more comfy. But to his dismay Zack didn't follow his lead, instead he got up and walked over to the fireplace. Picking up the remote nearby, Cody watched as the fire came to life inside the enclosed space and Zack pulled out a few candles from one of the carry ons.

"Zack what are you doing?"

"Patience."

"You know patience has never been one of my strong sutes."

His lover simply smiled and headed into the bathroom carrying a few of those candles. Cody was content to just lie there on the bed in wait. When he heard the bath water start to flow he smiled. He was pretty sure what Zack was up to now and he couldn't wait for the fun to begin. A few minutes later when Zack reemerged clad in only a bath towel, Cody instantly went hard. The younger man couldn't take his eyes off of him as he walked around the bed and gently pulled him up into a standing position.

Without a word Cody let his lover gently unclothe him as he felt each warm caress and tender touch. Closing his eyes he turned around and leaned back against those strong arms. When Zack began to caress his neck with his lips Cody thought he'd died and gone to heaven. The heat in the room spiked and a warm glow touched his skin.

"Zack..mmm.."

"Shoo baby, don't talk," Zack whispered leaving a tender kiss on his earlobe. "Just let me love you."

Cody didn't say a word, a sigh his only answer as Zack's hands moved within the confines of his jacket. Cody slowly felt it fall to the floor as Zack then worked his hands under his sweater. The movements of his fingers causing a wave of emotions to flow as he skillfully caressed his bare chest. Not realizing it, he let out a soft moan and then felt two thumbs slowly make their way over his two hardened nipples.

"Zack…nice," Cody murmured as Zack trailed a finger down his torso and into the crevice of his belly button.

Cody let out another moan and Zack placed another kiss on the sensitive flesh of his neck. Cody was going to lose control if Zack didn't hurry the process up a bit. He could already feel his toes begin to curl when Zack slowly trailed his fingertips over the bulge in his pants before unbuckling his belt and letting the zipper on his jeans slide down agonizingly slow. When they were down around his ankles Zack slide his hand inside the front of his boxers and began to play with the sensitive organ hidden there.

Cody dug his hand into the thickness of his brother's hair as each moan escaped his lips. He could feel their hearts beating in unison so fast that he couldn't control the urge to cry out for more. He wanted Zack to enter him to pound into him so hard he forgot his own name. Instead he clung to his lover breathless and aching as he was carried into the bathroom and placed in the warm water. A moment later Zack let his towel drop to the floor giving him a good look at his manhood. Cody unconsciously licked his lips as Zack stepped into the tub and kneeled down before him. Cody didn't have to be asked as he placed a hand on each side of his lover's hips and buried his face in between his legs. When Zack threw his head back and began to moan Cody took him in more deeply wanting to pleasure him as he'd been pleasured. When he thought Zack might break, he felt his head being roughly yanked back with a demand he get on all fours.

Without hesitation Cody complied only to feel Zack press himself against him a moment later. Cody sighed as he rubbed his manhood against his own sensitive entrance. He steadied himself, ready to take him deep into his folds when he flinched feeling a warm finger enter him instead. He was about to protest that he wanted something more, something bigger and much more satisfying when a second finger then a third entered him and he realized he needed to grip the edge of the tub before he crumbled in ecstasy.

Zack slowly took his mouth in a passionate yet undemanding kiss and Cody was about to break. He then trailed his tongue down the center of Cody's spine giving him some much added pleasure. Before Cody knew what was happening Zack spread his legs a bit farther and buried his tongue and fingers into the entrance of Cody's pleasure. Cody found himself rearing back to meet Zack's amazing movements. He almost felt light headed at the intimate touch and he could feel himself withering underneath the pleasure he was receiving.

A moment later he thought he was going to break when finally Zack entered him with all the tenderness of a raging bull. But Cody was past caring, he wanted this, no he needed this and he was going to match his lover thrust for thrust. Zack deepened each thrust and pounded into him harder and harder until he hit his special spot each time he entered him. He was thankful these walls were thick because by the time he felt the first rumblings of a climax he knew that they weren't holding anything back.

"Zack!"

He could hear the urgency in his voice as he climaxed leaving his cum inside the bathtub. A few minutes later after a few more thrusts Zack hollered his name as he showered Cody's walls with his own cum. Exhausted from the excursion they sat in the tub happy and spent.

"Damn that was incredible," Zack whispered near Cody's ear.

"Mmm…" Cody whimpered. "This place is definitely magical."

"What?" Zack asked curious.

"Shelly," Cody smiled up at him. "She said this place had a magical affect on people."

"Really," Zack replied taking his lips in a sweet kiss. "What else did she say?"

"She was sure we would leave satisfied."

Zack chuckled into Cody's neck making the younger man grin.

"I have a feeling she's right."

* * *

><p>"So how was your stay with us?" Carol asked the two men who stepped up to her counter. "Did you find everything to your liking?"<p>

Zack and Cody smiled reliving the last two days in their minds. "We had an amazing vacation."

"It's a shame you got the sniffles and couldn't leave your room to often," she stated looking over at Zack who exchanged a quick glance toward Cody. "But I'm certainly glad you're feeling better."

"Me too and thank you, that chicken soup really helped lift my spirits."

"My great grandmothers recipe, never fails."

"You'll have to email me the recipe," Cody smiled.

"Oh hun, I'm sorry but that secret stays with the family. I guess you'll both simply have to come back to see us again sometime."

"You know what Carol," Cody looked over to Zack in understanding. "I think we might just do that."

"Wonderful," she added as they picked up their bags and headed to their car.

The snow had stopped and the roads were clear as a whistle. With a wish of a safe trip home the boys left the inn and headed back to Boston. Zack taking his turn at the wheel as Cody reminisced on the past couple of days. Christmas was beautiful; he'd spent it just the way he wanted too. Waking up next to Zack on Christmas morning, wrapped up safely in his arms and somehow knowing that everything would be alright.

"Didn't I tell you no one leaves the inn with a frown," Cody laughed repeating something Carol had said to him the night before.

Zack simply chuckled and wrapped his free arm around Cody's shoulders. Cody scooted over and leaned into the embrace as they made their way home vowing to return when they could.

* * *

><p>An: Not quite what I had in mind when I started writing. But, I hope you like it and it puts you in the holiday spirit. Smiles - Please read and review! :)<p> 


End file.
